


Chosen

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Allies, Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Rescue Missions, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal has been taken by aliens and it is up to his friends to rescue him. Mozzie and Peter both are working hard to find him and rescue him. Nobody can know that Peter, who is law enforcement, joined ranks with a con man. While guarding their secret, their number one priority is, finding Neal.





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘Secret allies’ square on my H/C Bingo card.


End file.
